User talk:Randaryuushin
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Randaryuushin! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PersonaSuperiorDeus page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 17:21, May 2, 2012 Grammar If you can't use decently proper grammar then don't publish any pages on here. This wiki has standards, and everyone needs to live up to them. There are no excuses. Sorry, but that's how it is. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You're gonna be blocked for a long while if you get an attitude with me, understand? Use proper grammar or don't do anything here. I'm not asking you, I am telling you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I can. All articles here are to have proper grammar and spelling-- such things are in the rules. Minor slip ups are inevitable, but nonetheless. Articles with awful grammar will be deleted. If you can't write properly, go learn how to. It is not my duty to teach you english or cater to your lack of ability to do the aforementioned. There are plenty of people who uses wikis whose mother tongue is not english, but they can use proper grammar. If you can't do that and continue to write like this, I advise you to leave and get better first. This wiki has standards, stop making excuses. Do you think sensible Wikis just let anyone on and let them write with awful grammar? Are you hearing yourself? Do not be ridiculous. If you have a problem with this, too bad for you. I tried to be cordial about it, but alas, you think I'm going to give your incredibly sub-par grammar the pass. I'll hear nothing more of it. That's how it is, deal with it. Have a nice day. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Stop it. Stop being an annoyance on the DS magic blog. You know your suggestions are becoming nonsense. If you continue, you'll be blocked. I've lost my patience with you. Be wise about what you do. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) It's over you're blocked. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply I dunno really, and either way i don't care, also don't talk about that business with me cause i ain't an admin and i can't answer these things, ask someone else like Zico or Persona Highestbounty123 13:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC)